This contract will support the development of professional development tools to improve the quality of infant and toddler nonparental care, building on the Quality of Caregiver-Child Interactions for Infants and Toddlers (Q-CCIIT) observation tool (2010-2014). This project supports ACF's vision for helping ECE programs and staff deliver quality services that promote positive outcomes for young children. The Q-CCIIT PD Tools project will: (1) create research-based Professional Development (PD) resources and materials that align with the Q-CCIIT; (2) design and conduct a field test to examine use of the PD tools in conjunction with the Q-CCIIT; (3) design a large-scale implementation and evaluation study of the measure and PD tools.